


Not Just Existing

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [78]
Category: L.A. Guns (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Kelly takes you on a motorcycle ride to a diner.
Relationships: Kelly Nickels/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Not Just Existing

One morning Kelly shows up unannounced, asking you to come with him on a spontaneous trip to wherever the road leads you. You can't decline this offer. Actually, you can never say no to him.

So you end up sitting on the back of his motorcycle, your arms clasping his middle. "You good?" he asks over his shoulder as he revs up the engine.

"Yeah. Don't drop me though," you joke.

"I would never," Kelly replies with a feigned hurt expression.

Kelly is everything you look for in a man. Kind, funny, handsome, talented. You've only known him for three months, but you love him more than anything else in the world.

After a while, he stops at a diner to have a break. You slip into a booth in the back and order milkshakes and waffles. "I love you so much it scares me," you say, holding Kelly's hand while sipping on your shake.

He looks up at you. "Is it a good scared?"

You smile and nod. "Yeah, it makes me feel alive. When I'm with you, I'm not just existing, I'm living."

Kelly leans over the table to kiss you. "I suppose I've reached my goal, then."


End file.
